mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Elie (Rave Master)
Elie whose real name is Resha Valentine, is a fictional character of the Studio Deen anime and manga series, Rave Master. She is voiced by Ayako Kawasumi in the original Japanese version and by Michelle Ruff in the English dub. Elie Elie is one very lively, bubbly, optimistic girl whose usual outfit is a tight fitting midriff top and a mini skirt. She has a hot temper, as shown when she destroyed a casino for a bet loss. She first met Haru Glory at the casino when she was about to win roulette but Plue jogged the table and moved the ball. She ends up joining them after Haru saves her. In the manga, Elie first meets Haru at the dog races, where Plue has been dognapped and entered in the race. Haru tries to save him, but is overwhelmed by Georco's DB and is forced to run form DC and Elie hides him. Elie inadvertently saves Haru by shooting the whole race track down trying to make Plue, whom she bet all her money on, win. As in the anime, when she revealed to Haru that she was actually looking for her memories and is in search of someone who can tell her what her name is, when her birthday is, or who her parents are, Haru promised her that they will find it together. Elie has an undying love for casinos and always drags the group to the casino when there is one. Later in the manga, Elie starts to develop romantic feelings for Haru, just as Haru does for her. Elie also closely resembles Resha Valentine, the creator of the Rave. Power She has a power called "Etherion". As quoted from Sieg Hart, this power is "used to turn nothing into something, and everything to nothing" However, before Elie got her memories of Resha, she uses dual Tonfa Guns as her weapon and continues to use them even though she remembers how to control Etherion and use it. Elie does not do well in hand to hand combat. In Volume 24 she uses a Time-Space staff she finds to defeat Koala. She does not remember what it is when she's Elie, but she can use it when she's Resha. Character history One year before the start of the series, Elie awoke to discover a scene of devastation in the distance and no memories. Then, she was attacked by a mysterious blue-haired man (who turns out to be Sieg Hart). She however survives his attacks, and eventually named herself by the tattoo that was on her left arm, which reads "Elie" not realizing at the time that she had been reading it upside-down. She thought she had read ELIE when in fact it was 3173. Elie is told by Sieg that her true name is Experiment #3173 ("3173" in block numbers upside-down is "Elie"), and that she was modeled after Resha Valentine, the genius girl who supposedly gave her life using the power of Etherion in her to create the Rave stones. Later, it was revealed that the tattoos in fact represented the map co-ordinates ELIE-3173, which Griffon Kato used to locate Resha's tomb on Symphonia. In Volume 31, it is revealed that Elie actually is Resha. Contrary to history, Resha did not die of Etherion poisoning; instead, her death was staged in order to preserve her power to combat the future coming of Endless fifty years later. This plan was unknown to everyone but the king of Symphonia, Haru's grandfather, who went by the name of Kaim, and two others. Elie was in a magic-induced sleep preserving her youth until a year before Rave Master began, waking only when Sieg destroyed the lab. This is a "sin against time" and curses Resha to wander outside of time for over 20,000 years. When Elie/Resha regains her memories, the curse is presumably broken and Elie seems to have no memories of her exile outside of time. Resha Valentine Resha is a famous dancer from Symphonia. She can use the strongest and most powerful magic-Etherion to create Holy Bring (Rave). The name 'Rave' came from the first and the last letters of the first and last name of Resha Valentine. In the story of Knights of the Blue Sky, Resha died after she finished creating the Holy Bring. But the truth is, she pretended to die and became a girl named 'Elie' after receiving advice from Saga Pendragon. In Hiro Mashima's latest work Fairy Tail, Elie can be seen in chapter 15 "Fairies in the Wind", page 6 running away with the crowd with her tonfa-blasters. Also you can see Elie in a bikini with her tonfa blasters on her hip in Fairy tail chapter 102 page 2 at the bottom of the page and it appears to be Julia standing next to her. See also Characters of Rave Category:Rave Master characters Category:Fictional avatars Category:Fictional gamblers th:เอรี่